User blog:Kahn the Empreror/Kreate-A-Contestant:Shaakas
Characteristics *Name - Shaakas *Age - about 1000 years *Height - 1m 85sm *Weight - 85 kilos *Residence - Outworld *Origin - Netherrealm *Species - Demon *Fighting Styles - Aikido, Netherrealm *Weapon - Demon sword *Alightment - Evil Outlook Shaakas wears fully black costume similar to ninja but without mask. Also at his chest it is covered with purple jacket. He has black moustache and beard. Biography Shaakas is a demon but he could make a fully human body. He used to serve Shao Kahn as a Shadow Priest but escaped when the Empreror was killed by the Deadly Alliance. From that moment he develops his powers and gets ready for Armageddon. His aim is to defeat Blaze and take all the power to himself and to conquer the realms. Combat characteristics His main ability is to go through objects. Most of his moves are connected with this ability. Some more abilities are connected with dark energy and enhansing attacks with this energy. Special Moves *''Death Fireball'' — Shaakas shoots a dark fireball into an enemy. *''Throughout Run'' — Shaakas run throughout his enemy, making him stop. *''Forwardflip kick'' — Shaakas jumps forward making a salto with a strong kick. *''Throughout Jump'' — Shaakas jumps throughout his enemy making him stop but when he has almost came throughout his enemy he grabs enemy's head with his legs and throws an enemy forward. *''Teleport Throughout Stomp'' — Shaakas teleports into the ground and jumps under his enemy going throughout him making enemy stop. hen he lands onto his enemy. X-Ray Move *''Inner Break'' — Shaakas turns his enemy behind him. Then he takes his arm throughout his enemy and breaks his enemy's ribs from the inside. Then he gets out his arm and strikes his enemy at the back with his second arm. This breaks his enemy ribs from the back and pushes his enemy away Fatality *''Spine Stab'' — Shaakas runs through his enemy ripping away his spine than runs back through his enemy stabbing the ripped spine into his enemy's neck. *''Heart & Brain'' — Shaakas gets his arms inside his enemy and quickly rips away his enemy's heart and brain. Then he covers them with energy and gets back in wrong order: heart into head and brain into chest. For some seconds he watches his enemy shouting in pain and then activates the energy making the heart and the brain blow up with enemy's head and chest. *''Arm Stab'' - Shaakas holds enemy's arms making them non-materialistic for a moment He puts them inside enemy's belly throughout and then releases his arms. Enemy's arms become materialistic and stuck in his belly causing awful pain. While opponent cries out in rain Shaakas gladly watches at him for a moment and then he rips 2 bones from enemy's stuck arms and stab them into his head at the sides. Hara-Kiri *''Skull Rip'' — Shaakas gets his arm inside his head and rips away his skull. Appearamce Mortal Kombat Armageddon (Kreate-a-Fighter) Category:Blog posts